Dominican Republic
'Basics' The Dominican Republic has 4 physical network providers and run a GSM and incompatible CDMA system simultanously. *'Claro' (formerly Codetel, by América Móvil) *'Orange' (by French Telecom) *'Viva' *'Tricom' Claro is market leader with the best coverage followed by Orange. Viva and Tricom have much smaller networks. 'Frequencies and compatibilities' Not only CDMA and GSM are used at the same time, but very different frequencies for GSM too by the different providers: CDMA is not compatible with GSM-phones (for details see USA introduction)! To cut a long story short: If you come from a GSM-provider in the US (like AT&T or T-Mobile USA), Claro has probably the better compatibility with your device. If you carry a device from your home market in Europe or Asia, Orange will be more compatible. Anyway, you should make a network scan, before you buy a SIM card. As Viva doesn't offer 3G data for GSM-systems and Tricom centers on Triple-Play-markets in a small area up to now, only the two major providers Claro and Orange are shown in detail. 'Registration' According to a new law and because of frequent misuse of the emergency services 911, all mobile phone lines must be registered by 12/6/2014. Dominicans can do it by phone with their "cedula" (= national ID card). Foreigners must do it in the shops of the operator with their passport. This is enforced strictly, so no more unregistered SIM are to be bought on the streets. These unregistered lines will be terminated without warning. 'Claro '''RD' (formerly Codetel) Claro, run by Mexican tycoon Carlos Slim and his América Móviles company, is the market leader in the DR with the best coverage and more 55% of the national subscribers. For a rough coverage map scroll down and click on an area. Claro has started with 4G/LTE, however on the rare 1700 (AWS) frequency and is available for prepaid without surcharges. '''Start up and recharges SIM cards for the standard voice plan with registration of ID are given out for free in their shops (shop locator). However, you need to make a reload for credit and thus buy activation time. This is done by PIN codes available all over the country. Reloads of up to 75 RD$ give you 1 week, up to 100 RD$ 3 weeks, up to 150 RD$ 1 month and from 250 RD$ 2 months validity. Be aware that the whole SIM card will be terminated when expired, including the running data package. To check the validity of the SIM, dial *111*2*4*2#. You can buy extra validity by dialing *111*2*4*1# and choose among options of 15 RD$ for 2 days, 25 RD$ for a week and 50 RD$ for three weeks. To extend, it must be 7 days or less from the date of expiration. You can also recharge online. Claro states the first two online services on their website: * http://www.clarorecargas.com (did not work in Aug 2015) * http://www.ding.com/es/paises/caribe/republica-dominicana/recarga-claro (did not work in Aug 2015) * http://www.llamarepublicadominicana.com (worked in Aug 2015) Note when you are using 3rd party websites of commercial agencies for top up, you will always be charged a high surcharge. On location, better use vouchers instead. If you want to check balance and validity from abroad, you should activate the roaming option by calling *111*2*6*2*1*1*1# before you leave the Claro network. 'Data feature packages' The SIM doesn't come with default data. You have to activate a package called Data fácil: *10 MB per day: RD 20 *100 MB per day: RD 40 Activation by typing USSD code *111#, select option #2 "servicios", #1 "internet", #2 "Internet Móvil", #5 "DataFácil", select option #1 or #2 and confirm by #1 "si". Package will renew automatically if there is credit. To stop enter *111# again. Internet móvil prepago For more data you have to buy an add-on, available in these denominations (taxes incl.): To activate one of the data packages you need to dial *111*2*1*2*1*1# When prompted, enter the plan you want to activate. Package will not renew automatically. Once you've used your data, you can simply book another data package. VoIP applications, like Skype, WhatsApp Audio, Facetime / Facetime Audio are working. Tethering is possible. Internet móvil ''' For tablets, modems and routers, Claro offers these monthly data-only prepaid plans: Note that these prices are without taxes, for final price add 20%. '''Balance Check To check your prepaid balance dial USSD *122#, to check remaining data balance dial USSD *112*2*5# 'Technical Settings' *APN for smartphones: internet.ideasclaro.com.do *APN for modems and routers: ba.amx 'Orange '''DR Orange, run by French Telecom, is the no.2 in the country with a market sahre of 43%. It has a good coverage in 2G and 3G countrywide: rough coverage map. It gives better compatibility with devices from Europe, Asia or Australia (see Basics) on 3G. It has started with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz in 2012 but is still limited to the capital area of Santo Domingo and Santiago (LTE coverage map). 4G/LTE is available for prepaid without surcharges. 'Start up and recharges' Orange prepaid SIM cards are available for 100 RD$ including 60 RD$ and 10 days of vailidity in their stores (shop locator). Recharges with Orange cards or e-vouchers available everywhere in the country give you credit and extra validity: top-ups to 49 RD$ give 3 days, to 99 RD$ 10 days, to 149 RD$ 30 days, to 199 RD$ 60 days, to 249 RD$ 70 days and above for 90 days. From abroad Orange mentiones these websites for topping up by credit card: * www.ding.com * www.utransto.com * www.etopuponline.com * www.mobilerecharge.com * www.paypal-recargacelular.com/ (with PayPal) * www.moneygram.transferto.com/ These top-up agencies charge a surcharge for their service. In RD better use vouchers, e-vouchers or direct top-up in stores. 'Data feature packages' The prepaid SIM doesn't come with default data, only access to a restricted Orange site. For internet, you have to add packages they call "paqueticos" (tax incl.): To activate type #100# and choose option "''paceticos". Data-only SIM To connect to the internet by modem, tablet or router, Orange sells "Internet Prepaid Plans". The data-only SIM comes with 7 days validy and 3 GB for 325 RD$ (tax incl.) . This can be added by: *1 day, 1 GB, 100 RD$ (tax incl.) *7 days, 3 GB, 325 RD$ (tax incl.) 'Technical Settings' APN: orangenet.com.do